Snow Hair
by eating salad at the beach
Summary: I tried writing some Lithuania and Belarus because they are some kawaii mofos and this is what I pooped out
1. Chapter 1

"Your old sweater was warmer." Belarus stuffed her face into her long hair. The white of the snow and the blond of her hair almost caused her to be lost in the snow, but her blue dress gave way to her slight curves. She wasn't a small girl, but she wasn't large like her sister. She was average. She was the most average girl you could ever meet. Except to Lithuania.

"B-b-but you ripped it apart!" Lithuania's thick voice stuttered. This pleasing voice stopped in its tracks as it wrestled Belarus's complaint.

Belarus dug her finger further into Lithuania's throat. No matter how close he was to death, she couldn't bring herself to look at him. She stayed hidden behind her hair, only for the wind to blow it away. Her bright red face turned hotter, even in the freezing cold. Lithuania's worried expression morphed into one of nervousness. He knew what was about to come. He gulped heavily and braced his cheek for impact.

But, instead of a hearty slap, Belarus just dropped him. He fell to the ground without a shake from the snow. On his behind, he dug his fingers into the frozen rain. His hands turned red from the burning cold, but he was too concerned with his Belarus. She held her face and shook her shoulders.

"Run."

Lithuania swiveled his head left and right. _Run? Me? _He stared at Belarus's back. She nodded as though she could read his mind.

Lithuania scattered on the ground. He started to pick himself up and run forward. Tripping twice, he managed his footing on the loose snow. A good twenty yards away, he could hear Belarus's own feet smack the snow. She was fast. Close to Lithuania, she reached for the scarf around his neck. Once again he was choking. Once again he was falling into the snow. He must've hit his head hard, because everything turned black. _Well this is a first._

He hasn't passed out from one of her attacks lately. _She must be feeling something more intense today._ Lithuania twitched his eye lids. Still closed, his eyes hurt. Something warm was pressing against them. Even lightly, it pressed a little harder.

Except, it wasn't lightly, and it sure as hell wasn't against his eyes. Warmth filled his lips. It was awkward but sweet. Something for which he had been waiting so long. He knew if he jolted up he would face his love's blade sharper than her glance. Instead, he slowly slipped his hand on her cheek and smiled.

Even though he knew it would not end as such, he still hoped maybe—_just maybe_—she would smile back. For once she would love him back. For once he would end up with a new bruise and another cut in his soul.

Lithuania could have sworn he saw Belarus's smile creep from her blush right before she smacked him to next Tuesday.


	2. Chapter 2

Belarus handed Lithuania a cup of hot chocolate. She gently rested the cup in his hands and took at sip out of her mug.

"Gee, tha-" Belarus slapped the bottom of the mug upwards, sending the liquid chocolate contents flying at Lithuania's face.

"AAAAAAAA HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT" Lithuania flailed his arms about.

Taking a nonchalant sip of her own hot chocolate, Belarus rolled her eyes. "You're stupid."

Lithuania rushed around the room looking for a towel. He found one in a far off drawer. Patting his face dry, he tried to come up with a witty response. "Y-yeah, well, uh, at least I'm not, uh…" He patted around his mouth, giving him time to think of something even wittier.

Belarus walked over to him and snatched the towel away. "What were you going to say?"

"I w-was going to s-say p-p-pretty?"

He spat out more compliments as Belarus wrapped the towel around his neck. She twisted either end around her hands and pulled. She didn't pull to choke him, she pulled to bring him closer, and if he lost his breath, that was his own damn fault. Lithuania's face was mere inches from Belarus.

"Good." Belarus smiled an uneven grin. Her toothy smile pulled awkwardly across her face. She tried to purse her lips into a kiss. Lithuania's cheeks were on fire, but his own lips turned into a smile. Belarus leaned in closer. She was so close. She was waiting for this. He was waiting for this. Belarus figured it was time she stopped being violent against the one she loved.

Barely a centimeter away had Belarus's mind flashed a blinding red. She looked down to see Lithuania so close. Why he was so close, she'll never know.

"Eh?" Lithuania wasn't particularly surprised Belarus stopped, but he was ready for the greatest moment of his life.

Once she came to her sense, Belarus smacked the shit outta the boy and then the story ended.


End file.
